1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to funnels and more particularly pertains to a new funnel assembly for providing a user with a better funnel for adding oil and other fluids to engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of funnels is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,857 describes a combination oil can and light for providing a light that is focused on the end of the spout. Another type of funnel is U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,167 describing a dipstick guide for measuring the level of oil in the crankcase of an engine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,907 describes an oil changing system for draining dirty oil from the drain plug of the oil pan of the motor vehicle and then using the same device for filling the motor vehicle engine with clean oil. U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,937 describes an optical illuminating system for endoscope having a round fiber optic bundle light guide and a non-spherical lens disposed at the distal end of the light guide. U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,793 describes a permanent flexible oil filler funnel adapted to engage the oil filler port on and internal combustion engine. U.S. Pat. No. 375,878 describes an ornamental design for a funnel.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new funnel assembly that would be easier to position the present invention where it was needed, and in a pinch, the product could even be used like a flashlight for other applications.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new funnel assembly that would include a clamp and magnet member allowing the user to secure the present invention in an upright position and keep it from tipping over while in use.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a housing that has a perimeter wall for defining an interior space. An attachment assembly is coupled to the housing. The attachment assembly is for stabilizing the housing to a support surface of a vehicle. The housing includes a receiving portion for securely receiving a container of lubricant. The housing includes a directing portion that is in fluid communication with the receiving portion for facilitating the flow of lubricant from the receiving portion to the directing portion into an engine of a vehicle. The housing includes a handle portion that is coupled to the receiving portion for facilitating gripping of the housing by the hand of a user. A light assembly is positioned proximate the handle portion of the housing. The light assembly is for providing light to a distal end of the housing allowing the user to easily position the funnel assembly in low light conditions.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.